Dear Mal
by Katlana Child
Summary: Natara is gone and all Mal has of her is the weekly letters she writes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! Kat here! Ok, so about Hal and Natalia, I've been writing but I haven't exactly finished a chapter. Instead, I got this story idea. Ok, so I know there's a story out there about Natara returning to the FBI. Let me just say, if there is anything in common in this story, I did not steal from their story. I haven't even read it, (But I really want to.) The idea of Natara returning to the FBI has been in my mind for awhile now.**

**Also, the title name, kind of relates to Dear John, but I've never seen the movie...I don't even know if it's a movie...That shows how clueless I am. :D**

**And more to add; I remember coming on this board and seeing only 12 stories. Now there's 83. I may not be good at math, but I know that 83 minus 12 is 71. Ho. Ly. Crap. 71 stories. And guess what? I started looking on these boards around October/November. That is a lot of stories. I've almost read them all to, but then school came around. **

**As you can see, there is a Chapter One. You know what that means! Yes, I want to make this into a short story that will not be my main priority. And I can promise, the ending won't be as cheesy as my Because of You story. (Though I do want to thank everyone who reviewed! Especially to poemfromtheheart. ((I had a little, 'OMG IT'S POEMFROMTHEHEART! I GOT A COMMENT FROM POEMFROMTHEHEART!')) I have read your stories and fan-girl screamed all the time. I love them. Getting a review from you, as well as all of the other writers on this board, is an honor! I seriously enjoy every review I get. One makes my day so much nicer. And usually, I find my inbox filled with review alerts and I get over-excited!)**

**And I know this is totally off subject, but I want to get to know a little more about you guys! To start off, I was wondering if you watched Crime Shows? If you do, which ones do you watch?  
>(I watch Medium, Psych, Monk, ((a little bit of Bones)), and I just watched The Inside late last night. That one is actually really creepy. I only watched it because of Jennette McCurdy, but now I want to watch more of The Inside.)<strong>

**Read and Review possibly? And sorry for my lengthy intros. :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

**Mal's P.O.V**

It was always a treat; that weekly letter. I waited every Saturday afternoon for it. It made my usually crappy weeks into something better. Her beautiful handwriting etched across the page; to know that she was still alive.

I remember the first letter I had received from her.

'_Dear Mal. I know this letter isn't as long as you would like it to be, but it's just a little too hard to write at the moment. I miss all of you at the SFPD very much. I keep expecting the HQ Techs to run around and cause problems like Kai, but no. Everyone is serious here. _

_'Mal, I miss your jokes. My new partner, Agent Hunt, has no sense of humor whatsoever. I can't crack a joke without him glaring at me and disciplining me for not being serious enough. It's so hard here. I never thought I'd miss something this much. I may be with the FBI now, but that doesn't mean I'm as tough as nails again._

_'I have to go. I'll try to write weekly. Tell everyone I miss them. And before I forget, here's my mailing address. I would love to hear more from you, Mal. Don't be a stranger._

_'Natara W.'_

That was one of the hardest letters to read. Yes, I admit, I really started to miss Natara. There was nothing I could do about it, though. She was all the way in Quantico and here I was in San Francisco. I might not be a geographer, but I know that that distance is way too big.

She's been gone for two months now, and I just couldn't tell myself to accept it.

Today, Natara's letter came. I was relieved on a number of levels. I opened it carefully and read aloud to myself in my apartment.

_'Dear Mal. How are you doing? It's great to hear about Ken's promotion. He'll do great as the SFPD Captain. Make sure you tell him that and by all means, do not switch the words around._

_'As for my partner, he still hasn't recovered from the stake-out. A lot of damage from one bullet. I've been assigned a new partner...and let me say, he's your average "Kai". He's been trying to flirt with me and offer to take me out to dinner. I don't think I'm ready to take that step, Mal..._

_'I know you're probably anxious to know about my status on the FBI Food Chain. Well, I'm still a profiler, but I'm the top of that chain. It's lonely..._

_'You were wondering what I did in my spare time. I write to you. I also just review cases. Although, I guess you can't really say that reviewing is spare time. But what's a girl to do when all of her friends are in California. And what can she do if she knows that she belongs in Quantico, but really wants to go to San Francisco, where her heart is? I don't have an answer._

_'That's been happening too much lately. I never have an answer. I don't want to sound like I'm complaining, but it's true. I've been upside-down ever since I came here. I keep telling myself to let go, but I know I can't. I can't just abandoned my best friend and the memories we made. You're truly one in a million. No one has been as nice to me as you were. No one has made me smile truthfully. I know I'm being dramatic, but I guess it's time to face the facts. I can not, and will not, let go._

_'Tell everyone I still miss them with every day and I'm planning a little trip to San Francisco over the Christmas Holiday. I know it's a long ways away, but it's better than never visiting at all._

_'Natara W.'_

Christmas was still five months away. I couldn't wait that long...I just couldn't. I sat back, disappointed at everything that had happened. When Natara got called back to Quantico, I thought it would be temporary. She still was a huge part of the SFPD. However, that point never got through.

I re-read the letter several times, making sure I didn't miss any of it. It was all real. She was gone.

I picked up my pen and set aside my entire night's schedule. Writing to Natara always consisted of rough drafts.

_'Dear Natara,_

_'I miss you more than anything right now! What I would give to have you by my side again!'_

No, it simply wouldn't do. If I told her that I missed her, she would only get upset.

_'Dear Natara,_

_'I'm sorry about Agent Hunt, but congratulations on the new partner. I think you should do what you think is best. Maybe this could be good for you...getting out...'_

Another dud, of course. I stared at the next blank sheet, trying to make a sentence in my mind that wouldn't sound stupid.

_'Things here haven't been the same without you, Nat...'_

_'I wish this never happened.'_

_'I love you.' _

They all went into the trash-can.

_'Natara, it's great to hear from you. Just seeing a letter from you makes my day even more special! I hope Agent Hunt gets well soon, and if you need any help with this guy, don't be afraid to call. After all, I am and will always be here for you. That's the funny thing about friendship; no matter what the distance, you're still friends._

_'Anyway, I know you have strict rules about emailing and calling, but I would love to just hear your voice. Not in the stalker-ish way, of course, but just to know you're alive and safe. I know I sound like I'm over-reacting, but you do mean a lot to me, Nat, I won't lie._

_'I'll be counting down the days until we meet again. Again, not trying to act like a stalker, I'm just anxious to talk to you again._

_'Things have changed since Ken became captain. Cases are more severe. We need you here, Nat, but they also need you there. As for deciding where to be...I want to say California, but we both know that it is your choice. I still can't believe a lot of this is happening. _

_'This morning I walked into the Break-Room and started talking about Neha to no-one. I could have sworn you were by my side. Yes, I know it's been two months and I should forget, but like you said, it's impossible. Every room at the SFPD reminds me of you. It reminds me of you laughing at my stupid jokes or comebacks, our hugs, and our personal talks. No-one can top our friendship._

_'My weekly word of advice; Keep Your Head Up and Home is Where the Heart is._

_'You're the greatest friend someone like me could have._

_'Mal F.'_

I didn't like it, but I automatically sealed the envelope and pressed the stamp onto the corner. I would drop it off at the mailbox tomorrow morning like I always did.

After that painful process, I collapsed onto my couch and looked up at the ceiling, cursing the day that she left.

_**Three Months Ago**_

_J sat in my office, writing down notes on a case that had been causing the SFPD some trouble. I had stayed late last night with Natara, trying to focus on this blasted case. She somehow found a way to make me laugh through the whole thing._

_When we called it a night, Natara looked a little upset. I didn't know what was wrong. She had been happy all day, and now, she looked on the verge of tears._

"_Natara, are you alright?" I asked calmly, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me, partially alarmed._

"_Wh-what? Oh, of course I am!" she said, though her voice quivered slightly._

"_Nat..." _

"_Can you take me home? I need some sleep before work tomorrow. That, and I don't have a car."_

_I looked her over. I just wasn't as good at profiling. "Natara, I know something's up. Come on, you can trust me."_

_She shook her head. "What would you say if you only had one more month to spend with me."_

_My eyes widened in fear. "No. No, no! You're not dying, are you?"_

"_No, Mal," Natara sighed, "I'm not..."_

"_Then what are you suggesting?"_

_She looked at the ground for a moment and then pulled something out of her pocket; a folded up piece of paper. She gave it to me, a look of absolute sadness on her face._

"_Read it," she said._

_I took the note gently and opened it up. The first thing that caught my eye was the large FBI seal._

"Natara Williams. You have played your part well in San Francisco, but we are asking for you to come back to the FBI immediately. The reason is to be left untouched until you arrive. We have the flight arranged for you on May 2nd of this current year at 0800 hours. We expect to see you very soon.

"Signed and printed by,

"Head Chief, Angelo D. Washington."

_I couldn't take my eyes off of that simple scrap piece of paper. It was so...bland...so uninformative. I looked at Natara and she covered her eyes._

"_I didn't want to tell you," she said._

"_You were just going to leave without notice?" I asked, trying not to sound too harsh. Believe me, I have seen those kinds of movies when the guy freaks out on the love of his life and she runs away. I wasn't willing to lose Natara forever like the idiots in the movie._

"_When you say it like that...it sounds stupid!"_

"_Because it is, Natara. I mean, if you have to leave, I would have liked to know before-hand."_

"_Mal..."_

_I saw the look of utter humiliation, embarrassment and depression on her face and did what I usually did; gave her a hug. _

"_It's not that bad, Natara. I mean, think of it, when you're back in your hometown, you can go visit those restaurants you've been telling me about. You might even find that special someone to spend the rest of your life with."_

"_But what if all of that is here?"_

_I paused. I didn't have a good answer. "It's your choice. But if you were asking me...I would say it would be great if you just went back for a while."_

"_No offense, Mal, but it sounds like you want to get rid of me." I saw her slight smile._

"_That's crazy, Nat! Who else would laugh at my jokes?"_

"_Ken...Amy...Kai...Maria..."_

"_Ok, everyone but Maria would work. I've got an idea. Why don't we grab some Chinese food and sit on the roof again. You know, so we can talk things out."_

_She broke away from the hug and looked at me. There was a spark in her eyes. "Yeah, I would like that."_

Chapter Two


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I got some good news and some bad news. Good news: I'm starting the filming process next week. :D Also, today was a pretty intense day! I had the Spelling Bee and ballroom dance (which only happens four times a year and we have a huge dance in celebration. It's really great and the only time I wear a nice dress!) As for Spelling Bee...oh my goodness. One whole hour of kids aging from first grade to eighth (I go to a private/charter school. It's nothing like the public schools.) spelling pretty tough words. Well, we got to the final round and guess who was still in it; that's right, me. My whole idea was to spell the first word wrong, but then...I somehow ended up in the finals. Well, I won the Bee with the word _Amphibian_. I was almost certain I spelled it wrong. But guess who I was up against...a little second grader. I was amazed! He studied for two months and then there's me, who glanced at a sheet of words and called it good. *Sigh* I am such a nerd! I have the braces, the glasses, and I'm the Eighth Grade and School Spelling Bee Champ. Isn't that just grand? *rolls eyes***

**I'm not trying to disrespect anyone who's been in the Spelling Bee before. It's a great experience. But this leads into the bad news. I'm going to be really stressed out for awhile as I prepare for the next round. Then there's filming and editing and those Sims music vids I want to create and I also started a new Sims movie project titled _Paige Frampton: The Vampiress_ So yeah! That's it with my life. :D**

**And I found these little question answers really fun to do. Of course, they'll be mostly about Cause of Death. So this update, I want to know what you guys think of Maltara. The catch? I don't want to hear 'It's destined to happen' 'They're perfect!' 'Oscar should die in a hole.' I want a really creative answer. As for me...well, I think that it _will_ happen, just not in the way everyone expects it to. I really want Maltara to be unexpected. I mean, we've had those moments here and there where, 'Aw, Mal is cuddling with Natara in a tree.' or 'Omigosh! Mal's going to kiss Natara...*touches screen to continue* EFF YOU DARPA!' I personally think that Cause of Death will have Mal and Natara come together, but it'll be completely unexpected and it'll be one heck of an emotionally unstable episode. But that's just my opinion. What's yours? :)**

**And one last thing. Thanks for all those reviews, everyone! For three days straight, I would come home from school, get on my laptop, open my email account and find a couple of alerts! I'm glad a lot of you like my work and I'm glad there are brilliant writers on this board. Where would I be without my Fan-Fiction Buddies? :D**

**And yes, I know how cheesy the whole romance thing is with the characters, but I'm more of an adventure, gory, violence kind of chick. I cannot write a romantic scene to save my life. If you think I'm good, then thank you! Read and Review? **

**Again thank you, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

_'Dear Natara. Um...hi? What more could I say? We've practically poured out our hearts into these letters over the last three months. One more month until you come for Thanksgiving and another until Christmas/New Years? Everyone is excited to see their favorite Profiler again. I know I am._

_'Agent Kale sounds like an interesting person, really. I actually think he's a little better than Kai though. Oh, and thank you for the call on Sunday night. It really brightened my day. You see, Ken and I haven't been on good terms lately. I've almost lost my job a couple of times. I don't know why we pick fights now. We're great friends!_

_'Aside from my normal verbal brawls with Ken, everything else seems to go fine. I caught him, Natara; the guy who kidnapped that little girl. Thankfully, the girl, Jojo, was still alive by the time I arrived. Although, I have to thank you for the pointers in your last letter. It really helped me out._

_'Is there anything I can send you? Do for you? If so, reply back with a service in mind._

_'Mal F.'_

**Natara's P.O.V**

I wasn't obsessed! I just couldn't keep my mind off his letter. Even at work, I would look off into the distance and try to think of a nice reply.

"Agent Williams?" Agent Kale asked one night, as I thought about Mal's recent letter

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh...of course. I'm perfectly fine. What made you question?"

"You've been quiet for awhile now."

"Oh...I'm just, uh, thinking about my family at home."

I wasn't lying, I guess you could say. The SFPD was my family.

"Thanksgiving is almost here," Agent Kale said with a smile, "and then we can finally relax and be with family. I have a little girl at home in Boston."

I raised an eyebrow, surprised with this sudden addition to the conversation. "Wait...you're a..."

"A father, yes," Agent Kale said with a nod.

"But...you were trying to flirt with me when we first met!"

Agent Kale chuckled. "You obviously don't get the compliments you deserve. I was simply being nice to my new partner."

I shook my head. Maybe he was right that I couldn't tell the difference between flirts and comments. I mean, for a profiler, I can be really clueless.

"What's her name?" I asked after a short moment of silence.

"Alyssa. She's one. I wasn't there the day she was born and that really upset my wife. She's even more upset that I work long months at the FBI instead of taking care of my daughter. It's a hard life, really, but if it means getting to see the two loves of my life for two months, I am okay with it."

I looked down, more distraught than ever.

"What about your family?" Agent Kale asked.

"Well, it's kind of a long story, but my actual family really isn't on good terms with me. My father and I have settled a few differences, but he's still disappointed to look at me and not see a businesswoman. Then there's my mother who worries too much. Really, the only person from my real family that loves me to death is my little sister, Neha.

"Then there's my other family."

"How many families do you have, Agent Williams?" Kale asked with a smile.

"Just two...well more like one. My other family is the department I worked for before I came here; the San Francisco Police Department."

"That's right! You found that Maskmaker guy," Agent Kale mused aloud, "along with that other guy...Kal Talon?"

"Mal Fallon," I corrected coldly. "But yeah, everyone there was a friend of mine. Especially Mal. He is this really great guy and practically my best friend. I turn to him whenever I feel like the world is spinning out of control. He helped me get over my previous boyfriend and he's really the only guy I trust."

Agent Kale grinned. "So I'm guessing you like him more than just a friend..."

"No! Well...maybe. I don't know! I don't think I can ever form a work-related relationship after what's happened to me. It's too overwhelming."

"You know, that's what I thought when I first met my wife. She was just a waitress then, and I was getting into the FBI. I knew she was the one for me, but with my work-status and the risks that I would have to take I didn't want to put her through all that. And yet, we're married and we have a daughter."

"Yeah," I said quietly, "but your marriage is falling apart, isn't it?"

"It was..." Agent Kale responded, "but as Alyssa gets older, it's not that bad. Why don't you get some rest and head back to your hotel. I can finish up here."

"I...I should head back, shouldn't I. Thank you, Special Agent Kale," I said, standing up and he stopped me.

"You know, we've known each other for some time now, I think it's perfectly fine if you call me by my first name, Kristopher."

I couldn't help but smile. "Alright, and you can call me Natara."

"What about Nat for short?"

I stopped instantly, the smile fading from my face. "I would like to be called Natara, please."

"Fine with me. Have a good night, Natara!" Agent Kale picked up my unfinished reports and returned walked off.

"Good night, Kristopher..."

Around one o'clock, I had finally perfected my letter to Mal. I gave it a quick analysis and nodded. I didn't sound too desperate, or depressed for that matter. I didn't want Mal to worry about me. We both should be focusing on doing our work.

"_Dear Mal. It was great hearing your voice again. I can't believe it's been that long. Honestly, I think I am losing my mind in all the work I've been getting. So, interesting fact of the week, Agent Kale has a family in Boston. Crazy, right? All this time I had thought he was hitting on me. His daughter's name is Alyssa. It's a pretty name, but I prefer Samantha myself. _

"_Anyways, you're welcome for the tips. Just because I'm far away doesn't mean I can't help. I really hope things between you and Ken cool down. We can't have the Captain and the Head Detective brawl every second of the day. _

"_As for services, I could use a good joke to keep me smiling the whole week. I know it's really not possible, but maybe just a funny joke. I need to smile more. _

"_I wish I could say more, but this week has been uneventful and covered with 'homework'. I guess I really just want to say, thank you for everything. I'll be visiting in less than one month (finally) and I'll see about getting another call to you. You're the greatest friend I could ever have._

"_Natara W."_

As I sealed the letter in the nice letter, I thought of Thanksgiving Break and how close I was to seeing him again; how close to seeing my family.

I couldn't sleep after I had written that letter. I was overwhelmed...excited! And maybe a bit hopeful too.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's a bit short, today, but in my opinion, the ending is, eh, alright. I did rush because I needed to announce something.**

**So, if you have given me a Sims Music Video suggestion, I WILL do it, but filming is starting this week, PLUS, something was wrong with my Sims CD so I had to delete all my content, including my Mal and Natara Sims (Yeah, I was extremely upset about that one) my other Sims videos that I didn't post anywhere, and all of my Sims Clips. This does put a delay on anything Sims! I'm also trying to make a Sims film using this new Werewolf Sim I received. Oh my, it is amazingly awesome. Hehe. I'm thinking of somehow incorporating it with Cause of Death as Mal's costume for a Halloween vid in January or April or whatever month I decide to do it.**

**And I think it is safe to say that there's probably two more chapters left of this story before I close. I need to finish Hal Talon and Natalia Warden, (thinking of just calling it Haltalia. :D) And I really need to start the sequel to Three Princesses. So far, I want it to be called, 'The Tale of Three Warriors.' I'll spoil this for you. You know how near the end of the previous story, Mal totally kicked Oscars butt as well as his brother's, Eric and Shawn? Well, the princes of Legacy Valley want revenge and a war soon breaks out all over the kingdoms. It turns into an 'Every Kingdom for Itself' kind of battle. So in other words, I got the skeleton, I just need to add the meat and details and I'm done with that story.**

**ALSO, if you really dislike the cheesiness I put in here, (because whenever I write anything in the romance category, it needs to be cheesy. I'm sorry, I can't resist. :D) then do tell. **

**Read and Review?**

**(And here's the list of the requests I've gotten so far:**

**Maltara Music Vid (Any Song-I'm using Lily by Ministry of Magic)  
>and<br>Maltara Music Vid (Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop, Landon Pigg-I'm creating a coffee shop for this. This is going to be fun!)**

**If you want to suggest one, go ahead, but I cannot guarantee a speedy release. Like I said, filming begins this week and my Sims game is faulty.)**

**Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

_'Dear Mal. I will be arriving in San Francisco on November 20th. Don't worry about picking me up or anything. I'll drive myself. I know this letter is a lot shorter than what I usually send, but since we're only a few days from meeting each other, I thought I would just talk to you face to face, rather than writing a letter. I miss you all and am really excited to see everyone again. Happy Thanksgiving._

_'Natara W.''_

**Mal's P.O.V**

November 20th...that was only two days away. I grinned and pocketed her letter, deciding to bring it to work today. It wasn't too personal like the last ones.

At the precinct, I ran into Ken and paused. Yesterday we had one of our biggest fights. I was on the verge of losing my job. "Um, hey," I said, looking at my feet like a child.

"Mal..." Ken muttered and he took a sip of coffee from the mug in his hand. "You seem...happy?"

"Oh, uh, yes!" I said instantly. "Natara's coming on the 20th."

Whatever anger that Ken was harboring drained out as fast as it had come. "Natara's coming? Finally!"

I smiled at his response. "I know, right? She is also coming for Christmas. But then again, those will be the last times we will see her until next year."

"Dang," Ken said, losing his smile. "Why did she leave anyway, Mal?"

"I thought we settled this, and frankly, I really don't want to recall bad memories."

"It's just a simple question. Was she relocated or did she just leave for no reason?"

"It was definitely the first one. Ken, can I ask you something, more on a personal level. I know you're still mad at me, but I really need some advice before Natara comes over."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Ken said quickly, "you want some advice...for when your ex-partner comes into town? Is it just me or am I sensing a little crush?"

I could feel the slightest blush biting at my cheeks. "Not a little crush..." I muttered and Ken laughed.

"A big crush?" he corrected.

"Ken, can you just tell me yes or no?"

Ken kept that goofy smile as he nodded. "Sure thing, Sherlock. What do you want?"

"Well, if there's one thing you've been right about since taking over Maria's position is that I do like Natara. I really want this visit to be special...but most of all, I want her back! I can't handle solving another case with Detective Hills any longer! What should I do?"

"Well, you never tell a girl that you like them. It just makes you look like an idiot," Ken said, and I frowned.

"That sounds vaguely familiar," I grumbled and Ken continued on.

"But you see, I'm not good with girl advice whatsoever. I just have the charm that ever lady wants. Anyway, what I think is best is just be yourself and maybe spend a little more time with her."

"And you think it'll work?" I asked eagerly.

"Man, did you just listen to me? I ain't good with girl advice. Natara has seriously messed with your mind, hasn't she."

I shook my head. "Admit it, Ken. We all miss her and we're still getting over the fact that she will probably never return to the SFPD."

"You said it, not me."

I rolled my eyes and walked off, a little frustrated but more focused on the fact that in two days, she would be here.

That's when my phone rang. I struggled to take it out of my pocket and looked at the Caller ID. It was Natara! I answered it quickly.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Mal?"

"Nat! Am I glad to hear your voice again!"

"Listen Mal, we really need to talk," she said, sounding quite anxious. That was never a good sign.

"What happened?" I asked, grabbing a seat at my desk.

"Mal, I know you guys really wanted to see me this week..."

"No way..."

"But my chief put me in charge of a devastating case..."

"Natara, please..."

"And I won't be able to make it out this week."

I could tell she was almost close to tears. Her voice quivered slightly as she spoke again.

"I'm so sorry."

I was silent. I was so excited about seeing her this week. I was finally going to reveal everything! This week was supposed to be _the _week. I almost felt angry. But this wasn't Natara's fault.

"I-it's okay, Nat," I replied after gathering my thoughts. "At least...at least you called in advance."

"Mal, I feel terrible, I really do!"

"Don't worry about it. We still have Christmas, right?"

"Most likely. I'm so sorry! I tried everything I could. It's just too hard to convince people here. Everyone is so..."

"Serious?"

"Yeah...it's like they don't even care about their families. Agent Kale also had to cancel his flight home. That was a sad thing to witness. They at least gave us a chance to call our families."

"Then why aren't you calling Neha?" I asked. "Or your parents. You should at least inform them that you won't be coming home."

"They could care less about my whereabouts right now. We barely even get together for Thanksgiving, anyway. I just thought, since you guys at the department cared a little more, I should call you guys."

I smiled at the thought she gave me. She could have called Ken, Amy, even Kai...but no. She called me. Call me crazy, (which I probably am).

"Well, Special Agent," I said quietly, "I look forward to seeing what you have in store for this week's letter."

Natara laughed. "I do miss your jokes, Mal...a lot. Anyway, my chief is giving me the signal to hang up. I'll talk to you soon. Good-bye, Mal!"

She hung up before I could say my good-byes. I sighed and whispered into the phone, "I love you, Nat."


	4. Chapter 4

**It is quite short, but I really wanted to get to the final chapter. Again, it doesn't end happily, but I can guarantee you'll like chapter five. It is very rushed too.**

**Oh, and I posted a new Maltara vid on YouTube. It's called Falling in Love At a Coffee Shop-Sims (Maltara!) by skyrules177. If you want to check it out, be my guest.**

**And I will get through every request that I get! I just need a little more time. :D Thank you! Chapter Five will be up shortly.**

**((And sorry about the confusion on this chapter. I always forget to press save before I submit a document. It should be fixed now. Thank you SVUProductions for pointing that out. :D ))**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

_'Dear Mal. I scheduled the plane-ride and everything. I made sure I was free for the Christmas and New Years Holiday. I will not be returning to the FBI until January 3rd. My plane arrives in California on December 21st at 2:30 PM. Think you can come pick me up? I don't have enough money for a rental car...(shocking, right?) Plus, this will be a way to catch up! _

_'So, Agent Kale decided to head home early. I think he may be resigning. He talks about it a lot. I think it's the right thing for him to do. Maybe he can be a local police officer or maybe even a detective. I am a little disappointed that I have to wait a few days to leave. I really want to be with all of you guys right now. How many times have I said that? I don't know, but it is totally true!_

_'I'm going to go pack for the trip and run some errands now. I can't wait! And I promise I will not cancel again. Merry Christmas!_

_'Natara W.'_

**Mal's P.O.V**

I cursed under my breath as I pulled on my jacket. Of course this was the year it just HAD to snow in San Francisco. I couldn't believe it when I saw maybe a foot of snow on the streets. Yeah, that's not supposed to happen. I just assumed the forces of nature had something against me.

Well, Natara's letter didn't arrive until this morning. When I read it, I couldn't help but drop every curse word I knew as I pulled on my clothes so I could get to the airport. Yes, today was December 21st.

I ran out my apartment door, checking my watch and shaking my head. It was 2:00 PM. I needed to be there by 2:30 and hope that the flight wasn't canceled due to crappy weather.

I hopped in my car and searched my pockets for the keys. "You have got to be kidding me," I growled and jumped back out of the car. I hated those moments when I was late for an event and my brain forgets to inform me to grab my keys off the shelf in my room.

Once I was back in the car, (wasting ten minutes) I backed out of the driveway and headed straight towards the airport. I'm guessing people can relate to me when I say, I hate those moments when I'm away from home and remember that I needed to do something. Eat, for example. I had also left Natara's Christmas present at home. Today just wasn't working out the way it had planned.

I got caught in traffic almost instantly. I tapped the steering wheel anxiously and glanced at the clock every so often.

2:25...2:26...2:27...

My phone buzzed and I picked it up. "Mal Fallon, speaking?"

"Hey Mal, it's Natara!"

"Natara! Why are you calling?"

I heard Natara laugh quietly. "I'm wondering where you are. I picked up an earlier flight. I've been waiting for ten minutes."

"Natara, have you looked outside?"

"Yeah! It's snowing. It's beautiful, isn't it!"

I sighed, but smiled. "Well, you could say that. But the snow apparently doesn't want me to pick you up, today. I don't know how long this traffic will hold."

"It's alright, Mal. I can wait. How have you been?"

"Despite the fact that I just got your letter today, peachy," I replied. "How about you?"

"Plane rides are always uncomfortable, but I somehow managed to survive."

When traffic finally decided to let go, I made my way to the airport at the greatest speed it was legal for me to travel at. And there she was, standing in the pure, white snow,(shivering slightly, of course. No one ever expected it to snow in San Francisco) holding two suitcases. I pulled up next to her and got out, the cold instantly biting any exposed flesh. I grabbed one of her bags and stuffed it in my trunk.

"Don't you just love the snow?" I called sarcastically and she smiled.

"It's pretty, I'll give it that, but only that," she responded. After the bags were packed, we hopped into the car and I drove off.

"It's so good to be back in San Francisco," Natara sighed and smiled. "It's great to actually _see_ you, Mal!"

"I'm glad to see you too, Nat," I said and glanced at her. "Where will you be staying?"

"The hotel I stayed at while I was here for the Maskmaker case," she said, nodding shortly.

"That's nice," I said, suddenly feeling the awkwardness seep into the car. It got quiet for a moment before Natara spoke again.

"Mal, how are things between you and Ken?"

"Well," I began, trying to find the right words. "Uh, we haven't argued in a couple of days. I think we might be getting a little better at accepting the fact that things can never be the same again."

"Huh?"

"I mean, first you left, then Captain Yeong...it's been a pretty rough year."

"I see," she said quietly. "I'm sorry for leaving you guys..."

"Aw, come on, Natara, don't apologize for doing your job."

"Obviously it's making a lot of people miserable."

"That's not true," I added. "You're just doing your job and we respect that."

Natara sighed heavily and looked out the window and I cursed under my breath. I must have done something wrong this time.

"Natara," I said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"I..." I couldn't bring myself to say it. It was just three words! But those three words were never easy to say and actually mean.

"What?" she asked, scanning my face to see if she could figure it out, but working with Natara all those months, I discovered how to hide my emotions.

"I am really glad you're back for the holidays." She smiled.

"I'm glad I'm back too."

"It looks great," she said, grinning. "Better than last year."


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so bad at writing romantic scene. If you've read my bio, you would know that I like writing gory stuff. I'm better at that then writing a whole paragraph about kissing...blech.**

**But if it's Maltara, I can make an exception. I can't believe this story is finally done! This means I have to get back to Haltalia. :D**

**So, some asked for a happy ending and I thought, 'What the heck!' And here you go. I can guarantee some will smile at the cheesiest ending that I have ever written...well, next to the Because of You ending. I think that one wins first place at cheesy-ness. :D**

**So...I realized that I have been forgetting to add my little questions. So, here's one!**

**What has been your favorite Maltara moment of all time in the game? (I know some might hate me for this, but you cannot use any Love and Bullets answers because that whole thing was filled with Maltara-y Goodness. ((Dangit DARPA)) )**

**For me, I have maybe two main ones. Definitely the whole Domestic Disturbance package. So cute and lovable. Especially before Natara got attacked by Wendy and she called out for Mal. Ooh! I really wanted to hear what she had to say.**

**And this one, it wasn't as Maltara-y, but the one before Zero bombed the precinct and Mal hung out at Natara's all night. That was way cute. When Natara came running out after she got the call from the precinct about Zero's arrival, I totally thought she was going to kiss Mal right then and there, but I was still getting know Maltara. :D What were your favorite moments?**

**Read and review?**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

**Mal's P.O.V**

Christmas was exciting, like every other one. Only this time, I was Precinct Santa. Natara couldn't stop laughing whenever she walked by my desk or tried to talk to me. I like her laugh, so I guess it was okay. Whenever anyone else laughed...I didn't like it.

It was New Years that changed everything.

Ken set me in charge of planning the New Years Party at the Precinct (with Natara's assistance, of course). It was fun for the first ten minutes or so. At least, until Kai came to also assist. Apparently, he had no where else to be. (Amy had kicked him out of the Crime Lab so she could work in peace without Sims music blaring through the speakers.) Natara kept urging me to be nice to him, but everyone knows Kai and his little 'goofs'. It was hard to keep a smile when he dropped our 'New Years Glass Ball' on the ground.

Natara just laughed it off, but I nearly strangled him. I guess working with that Agent Kale guy made her a little softer towards people like Kai.

"How can you stand him?" I asked as I swept up the shards of the ball.

"It's like asking how I can stand you," Natara said with a smile. "It just comes naturally, I suppose."

"A couple months ago, you would've killed him for ruining party plans," I informed her and she shook her head.

"People can change within a month's span, Mal."

"And sometimes they change too much," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Natara asked, focusing more on making the little snowmen on the shelf straight.

"I didn't say anything," I said aloud and she nodded.

It took maybe two hours at the most, but the precinct has never looked better on New Years Eve. Natara and I stepped back to analyze our work.

"It looks great," she said, grinning. "Better than last year."

"Just don't tell Joe that. He'll be crushed."

Natara smiled. "The party doesn't start for another hour. Do you want to go get some coffee or something?"

I grinned in reply. "Of course I _want _to. But the thing is...it's New Years Eve and the SFPD parties are always the craziest, most fattening, amazing parties of the year."

"Are you rejecting my offer?" Natara asked with a smile. "Mal Fallon, you're impossible."

"You forgot to add lovable," I added and she giggled.

"Yes, I suppose I did."

The party was in full gear about forty-five minutes later. It was crazy. I had never seen so many drunk officers wandering around the precinct. Believe me, when you're one of the few that aren't drunk, it's funny to watch the others stumble around.

I wasn't completely in the holiday spirit though. I was still battling my thoughts. '_You got to tell her tonight because if you don't, you'll procrastinate and she'll be out of your grasp. She'll be gone forever._' I didn't want to lose Natara again. I never wanted her to leave in the first place.

I remember being the one to drive her to the airport...it wasn't fun. We barely talked until her flight was called. All we did was hug. I was so close to telling her...then again, I suppose I was almost close to telling her several times.

Looking back on previous events, tonight would probably be the happiest I will ever be until next year when Natara would come to visit.

'_What if I could stop her?_' I asked myself. '_What if I could get her to stay with me?_'

"Hey Mal," Kai greeted, ruining my train of thoughts. I sighed and faced him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much. I mean, I did just ask Amy to dance, but got rejected pretty bad."

"Sorry to hear. What about Kara...aren't you guys..."

"Oh, I would never cheat on Kara! But since Amy's sort of my partner in crime-solving..."

I chuckled. "Yeah, partners are pretty special."

"Speaking of partners, where's Special Agent Hottie Boom Bottie?"

I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to correct himself. But he didn't. "I...I don't know. I haven't seen her since the party started."

"You gotta find her Mal! It's, like, ten minutes away from midnight. And you know what all couples do at midnight, right?"

"Stagger to their cars, half-drunk?"

"Well...that, and they get some action."

I took a step back, hitting the snack table and causing a bowl of dip to crash onto the floor. I got some attention, but most of the party didn't bother. "What are you suggesting, Kalaba?"

"Dude, you think you're being secretive when really, I see you over here contemplating on how you're going to make a move on Natara. If I were you, find her before midnight so you can give her that long-desired kiss."

I was half-shocked, half-grateful. If there were any moments when Kai was actually a big help, now would be one. I nodded shortly and clapped him on the back. "Thanks, Kai. I'll be back in a few minutes."

I took off, dodging officers and weaving through decorations. She had to be here somewhere. I knew I was probably down to five minutes. That had to be enough time to explain myself.

I walked past the Interrogation Room and that's when I saw her. She talked anxiously on the phone.

I couldn't make out anything of what she said, but she looked upset. I tried reading her lips, but it was too hard. She made small gestures with her hands and nodded. When she closed her phone, she hung her head. Rubbing her temples, she muttered something under her breath and stepped out. When she saw me looking through the glass, she gasped.

"Mal...you're right there?" she said, her cheeks turning into a dark shade of red.

"Trust me, I didn't hear anything. Are you alright?" I asked and stepped towards her.

"Of-of course I am," she replied hesitantly.

"Natara, you know you can trust me. I will never hurt you."

"Mal, it was nothing. Why don't we head back to the party?"

She turned to walk off, but I made a grab for her hand. She stopped and faced me. "Mal, what's wrong with you?"

"Natara, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you since the day you left!"

She stopped trying to pull me along. Surprise absorbed her face as she nodded slowly. "Go on..."

"Natara, you know we're great friends. I would never do anything to hurt you. Truthfully, I don't want you to go back to Quantico because it has been making me miserable. But it's your job to be there and I don't want to get in the way of that!"

"I don't see what you're getting at," she muttered.

I heard the soft calls of my fellow officers. "Nineteen...Eighteen...Seventeen..."

"Crap," I hissed and looked at Natara. "What I'm trying to say is that letting you go is the hardest thing I have ever done. You mean the world to me. I know you don't want to take that step again after what has happened with Shawn and Oscar, but I need you to know that I..."

"Five...four...three...two..."

"Ah, to heck with it," I said loudly and pulled Natara into a kiss that totally blew me away. She gasped slightly, but didn't pull back. I can't recall how long it took until we both came to and broke away. We were in a close embrace, our noses barely touching.

"That...that was..." she said, pondering her thoughts for the right word.

"Interesting?"

"No," she said quietly, "it was _perfect_."

We found ourselves kissing again before Captain Greene rudely interrupted.

"Hey there you guys...Whoa!"

We broke away, clearly embarrassed. We jumped away from each other, but he already saw. The damage had been done.

"Were you two just..."

"Kissing?" Natara asked, her face red.

"Well, I...uh, guess you could say we were," I concluded, trying my best not to stutter.

Ken smiled widely. "Well it's ABOUT time!"

Natara and I shared a glance and replied with a very intelligent answer. "Whaaaa..."

"We all saw it coming," Ken said, almost laughing. "The day Mal finally manned up and kissed Natara!"

Natara and I didn't want to talk. It was just a little bit too embarrassing that my boss/friend just so happened walk in on us. Hey, at least it was ONLY kissing.

"Well...aren't you guys going to say anything?" Ken asked.

"I much rather not while you're here," I said quietly and Natara nodded.

"Ah, I see," Ken said. "Well, you two have fun, but not TOO much, alright?"

As soon as he left, Natara sighed heavily.

"That was mortifying," she grumbled.

"Guess that keeping this a secret is now out of the picture," I said and she smiled slightly.

"Whoever said I wanted this to be a secret?" she asked as she took a step closer to me.

"Well, you are going back to Quantico," I said, smiling and wrapping one arm around her waist. "I don't know about your FBI buddies, but my SFPD buddies will be constantly worrying about it."

"What's there to worry about if I don't go back?" she asked and I opened my mouth in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"My family is more important than my work," she said, "and besides, I'm sure Ken won't mind cleaning up a desk for me."

"No way," I said, laughing. "You'd do all that for me?"

"I'd do so much more, Mal. So much more."

And we kissed once more.

~Fin~


End file.
